Siete días de ¿tortura?
by YukikiKitsune
Summary: TK le ha conseguido una nueva mascota a Kari,¿Podra Gatomon adaptarse a la vida con un simpatico cachorro?


Jejeje un pequeño reto que me impuso una amiga hace mucho ^^ y que subo ahora en un momento de necsesidad XD o algo así...

Bueno, la cosa era escribir un fic de digimon basado en una frase de Harry Potter, cual frase agarre?? se los digo al final ^^

Bueno, todos sabemos que ninguno de los personajes de digimon me pertenecen y esta historia y es para satisfacción personal y diversión de ustes.

SIETE DÍAS DE ¿TORTURA?

* * *

No pienso tolerarlo, trate de razonar nuevamente con el bicho aquel, pero resulta simplemente imposible.

Takeru lo trajo a casa del refugio hace una semana exactamente, pero ya tiene al pobre de Niko al borde de un infarto.

Es cierto que soy un digimon paciente, pero todo tiene un límite. Nada más llegar lamió a mi compañera por toda la cara (el animalejo, no TK) y para colmo siguió con migo!! Los demás solo se rieron y alabaron la ternura que según ellos es la bola de pelos esa ¬¬U que ahora se conoce como "Wizard", para colmo de males, me recuerda a mi viejo amigo ¡¡Y ni si quiera Patamon me apoyo!!, en realidad según el le recuerda a salamon.

Así comenzó mi tortura, el animal lloro toda la noche, aun cuando usurpo mi lugar en la cama y claaro, nadie se quejo porque: "el pobrecito esta en un lugar desconocido, lejos de sus hermanos".

Por la mañana la casa estaba plagada de las gracias de la cosa esa y ya decían que yo tenía celos…solamente porque sugerí devolver al bicho al lugar de donde vino. Correteo a Niko por toda la casa y se adueño del plato del pobre gato.

Trate de razonar con el, es decir no puede simplemente llegar y portarse así…mi respuesta fue una nueva dotación de babas en mi cara.

El tercer día, tuve que quedarme sobre la litera, porque la molestia decidió que el anillo de mi cola era un buen juguete y me persiguió por toda la casa para obtenerlo. Todos en casa estaban locos por el bicho ese, solo yo entendía la amenaza oculta tras esa cara peluda de orejas largas y ojos grandes y esas patas rechonchas y torpes.

El cuarto día ya se había establecido una rutina, Kari dejaba entrar a Niko, que posiblemente habría dormido en el balcón, a tomar desayuno, mientras que ella sacaba al paseo matinal a su nueva mascota, el pequeño Wizard. Después se marchaban todos los humanos a escuela y trabajo respectivamente y la bola de pelos se quedaba llorando en el balcón, esa era la señal para que Agumon y yo tomáramos control de la casa.

Por la tarde Kari acompañada de TK volvían a sacar a caminar a la bola de pelos, luego tareas, cena y a dormir, para comenzar nuevamente el día siguiente…

El Quinto día toco baño para la pequeña bestia…lo que implico que terminara empapado, no pude rehusarme cuando Kari me pidió ayuda. En verdad que Agumon tenía suerte de haber salido con Tai. Aunque al final el chapuzón valió la pena, el bicho se veía lindo cuando estaba limpio.

Sus orejas largas y peludas, en ese curioso tono azulado con motas blancas, igual al del resto del cuerpo, sus patas rechonchas y cortas y su hocico apenas chato. Más que bonito se veía chistoso, pero en conjunto lucía bastante tierno.

Para el sexto día, el baño parecía no haber ocurrido jamás. Por lo que me contaron, el "pequeño Wizard" se soltó en medio de su paseo matinal y decidió darse otro baño el mismo….pero de lodo.

Y así es como llegamos al día de hoy, por ser día libre, toda la pandilla decidió reunirse en el mismo parque donde solían pasear al animalejo. De verdad que es toda una suerte el poder salir a pasear por la ciudad.

Ya estando todos, los chicos se entretuvieron jugando con Wizard, quien estaba más que encantado por la atención recibida. Y mientras tanto nosotros nos pusimos a jugar al escondite.

Para mi mala suerte, el animal ese corrió a buscarme, delatando mi posición a quien estuviera buscando, claro que cuando fue mi turno de buscar, me las arregle para que me ayudara a encontrar a los demás.

Y fue por eso y solo por eso, que cuando compramos helado, me tome la molestia de pedir uno para él, Kari piensa que Wizard finalmente me conquisto.

Esa noche dormimos juntos, pero solo porque hacía mucho frío y si se enfermaba lo iba a tener que cuidar yo.

Y finalmente logré que entendiera que no debe de corretear a Niko, por lo que el gato comenzó a aceptar estar en la misma habitación (que de cuando en cuando se oigan ladridos o bufidos no demuestra nada).

Y finalmente pase a ser el principal defensor del pobre de Wiz-chan, y es que ¿cómo pueden regañar a un pequeño cachorro solo porque tira un poco de ropa al suelo o ladra en la noche?

Ahora Kari se ríe y dice que al parecer hasta los digimon tenemos derecho a ponernos un poco tontos con los animales de compañía.

OWARI

* * *

Ok, lo sé es muy corto pero en verdad he tenido algo de problemas con las historias largas de modo que ahora casi escribo puros one-shotes ;_; por cierto si hay por aqui alguna seguidora de mi fic HeR, les anuncio que tendre listo el capitulo (ahora si) antes de que finalize el proximo mes, espero en verdad que antes de la la última semana lo pueda estar publicando ( finalmente logre salir de mi traba)

Y bueno, espero que esta pequeña historia les haya gustado ^^ y por si no lo adivinaron, la frase en que estaría basado es "la gente suele ponerse un poco boba con sus animales de compañia " que dice Hagrid en el tercer libro XD Ahora si, mee despido ^^


End file.
